1. Technical Field
Exemplary embodiments of the described technology relate generally to display devices. More particularly, the described technology relates generally to display devices including dye-sensitized solar cells.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, flat panel display devices having light weight and easy portability have been spotlighted. Of the flat panel display devices, there are organic light emitting diode displays, liquid crystal displays, and electrophoretic displays (EPD).
The portable display devices generally use batteries as the power supply. However, because the usage time of the battery is limited in portable display devices, conserving the power supply has emerged as a very important and challenging problem.
Conventionally, to increase the usage time of the battery used in portable display devices, research has concentrated on various algorithms and power saving circuits to save power. However, electrical energy that is accumulated in the battery is not an unlimited source, and therefore the saving of power is limited.
Accordingly, a method of assisting power consumption of the display device by attaching a solar cell to the display device has been developed.
However, the solar cell attached to the display device absorbs generated light to display an image in the display device, and absorbs external light (such as sunlight) in order to increase the power consumption of the display device. This may result in the visibility or image quality of the display device being deteriorated.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is presented solely to enhance the understanding of the background of the described technology, and therefore may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.